bang, janganlah aku dimadu
by planariang
Summary: Iya beda, pacar mah bisa lebih dari selusin. Kalo istri cuma bisa sampe empat. (nashfemkuro)


**knb punya mz tadatoshi, abang nash juga. padahal kalo bisa dihibahin ke saya mau buat dia makin nista, biar makin brengzek dan ganteng :''''')))))). yang suka nash, mari fagirling bareng hkzhkz :''))))**

 **waning: fik sampah ala-ala cacing yang ... gitu deh ahaha ;;;;, alay jadah, ooc juga, eyd what's eyd, plot what's plot, mostly dialog doang, agaknya Indonesia au, pasutri nashfemkuro soalnya saya cinta mereka :'''))**

 **.**

"Bang, Neng gak tau Abang teh segitu teganya sama Neng."

Belum apa-apa, Tetsu langsung menghambur membuka mulut. Teh pun baru diicip barang seregut. Padahal Nash baru saja sampai di rumah, inginnya kelonan bareng istri di sofa butut, sambil ngopi ubi cilembu yang dibelinya tadi sebelum pulang. Pikirnya, pasti segut. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah wajah si Ntet yang kusut.

"Har ari kamu kenapa malah ngomong gitu, perasaan Abang mah gak tegaan sama kamu Neng."

Nash beringsut mendekati Tetsu, disimpan lagi gelas berisi teh panas ke meja. Inginnya meluk tapi yang mau dipeluk refleks menghindar. "Pokoknya Abang beneran tega sama Neng."

"Abang gak ngerti Neng ngomong apa."

"Si Abang malah pura-pura. Ari itu kenapa atuh Abang pulang ke rumah teh seminggu sekali, kerjaan juga gak puguh apa."

"Kan Abang udah bilang kerjaan Abang teh buruh ngomong."

"Buruh ngomong teh pan kerjaannya gak jelas, Bang—kerenan mantan Neng yang sekarang jadi pilot—itung-itungan uang yang dikasih Abang tiap bulan aja kadang suka beda-beda."

"Neng, kamu teh jangan ngomongin sepupu Abang si Kise. Iya dia sukses jadi pilot iya ditemenin pramugari geulis iya bisa keliling dunia iya, tapi Eneng sekarang udah jadi istri Abang—

"Abang juga bisa cemburu. Lagian pilot juga pulangnya bisa sebulan sekali, lebih malah. Emang Neng mau kayak Elizabeth Swann yang cuma ketemu sama suami sepuluh taun sekali?"

"Ya gamau atuh," mukanya makin merenggut. "Buat apa beli kasur queen size tapi tidur sendiri terus mah."

"Ya sok, Neng teh kenapa malah ngambek gini, biasanya kalem cantik kaya boneka. Kalo Neng cuma mau masalahin kerjaan Abang yang udah dari dulu kayak gini, dari awal juga Neng pasti gamau dipinang Abang. Abah Teppei sama Mamah Riko juga gak akan ngijinin—yah awalnya emang gak ngijinin sih. Apalagi Aa kamu yang garing itu, si Shun."

"Terus kenapa atuh Abang pulang teh seminggu sekali. Mau nyaingin Bang Toyib, Bang? Abang teh punya simpenan di luar? Udah mah kerjaan gajelas pulang juga gajelas."

 _Emangnya Abang gak rindu sama Neng? Atau Eneng jadi kurang cantik di mata Abang? Padahal Neng udah luluran susu vanilla tiap hari buat Abang._

"Astagfirullah Neng, ari kamu kok ngomongnya suudzon gitu."

"Habis Neng gak tau Abang seminggu di luar ngapain aja. Biar dulu Abang mantan preman, suka ngabsenin penghuni bonbin, tatoan, ngeselin, suka jailin temen-temen Eneng di sekolah bareng si Jaki, maling mangga Pakde Shuujo, bule deui; pacar Abang kan seruntuy, kayak Arjuna, tiap pengkolan rumah pasti ada satu."

"Ya pacar sama istri beda kali Neng."

"Iya beda, pacar mah bisa lebih dari selusin. Kalo istri cuma bisa sampe empat. Biar ngikutin sunnah Rasul."

"Neng mau Abang duain gitu?"

"Bisa aja Abang udah empatin Neng."

"Tuh nya ... suudzon deui si Eneng mah."

"Yaatuh da mantan tukang mainin cewek mah gak bisa dipercaya seratus persen mau udah tobat juga."

"Neng ... cik atuh kalem heula sakedap." Diikuti oleh tangan yang menjawil mulut tipis pink si rambut biru muda. Mendapati istrinya yang bisa bicara panjang lebar padahal sehari-harinya irit suara bikin kaget juga. "Kan Abang juga kerja nyari uang buat Neng juga. Yakalo Abang punya cewek lain di luar meureun Neng teh udah gak akan ketemu-ketemu lagi sama Abang." _Udah digorok duluan sama Abah raga ini._

"Tapi sepi atuh Bang, Neng sendiri terus di rumah ..."

Krik.

 _Oh ..._

"Terus Neng mau Abang ganti kerjaan?"

Angguk.

"Jadi tukang ojeg?"

"Gak tukang ojeg juga kali Bang. Asal Neng bisa liat Abang tiap hari ..."

"Gajinya lebih dikit loh, cicilan rumah juga masih lama lunasnya."

"Gapapa, Neng bisa ngehemat. Puasa Senin Kamis juga lumayan bisa sekalian nambah pahala."

"Eh bentar ini Neng serius? Nanti Neng tambah kurus cuma kulit tulang gak enak lah kalo Abang kelonin."

"Ih Abang gak syukuran. Lagian Mamah juga suka nanya-nanya ke Neng kapan kita jadi bertiga."

"Katanya gamau diduain ..." Tamparan kencang di bahu, jangan salah kecil-kecil gitu tenaga si Neng Tetsu lumayan bikin kulit merah-merah.

"Bukan itu ih! Si Abang mah gak peka!"

 **end**

 **.**

 **footnote:** sebenernya bukan ini yang mau diketik duluan tapi otak alay anehnya malah jalan jadi yha ... kalo mau lemparin saya tomat di kotak review silahkan banget huhuhu lumayan buat bikin jus, terima kasih sudah mampir, jangan bosen sama nashkuro yaaa :'''))))


End file.
